The Battle for Illumination - A Collaborative Project Sandbox
A Bit of Backstory - by Tofu Imagination is conserved, meaning that it can not be created nor destroyed. The amount of Imagination in The Universe has been, and is, and will always be the same. Though it can be manipulated. Imagination is all around us; those with "imaginative" minds have the ability to draw in Imagination from around them and concentrate it. This was discovered by the First Builders, when they concentrated a large amount of Imagination into a nexus. Though concentrated Imagination is useful for many purposes, it is also highly dangerous. The First Builders discovered this when one of their own found that there was another side to the pure, orderly Imagination. Chaos. Chaotic Imagination can spread rapidly, like a virus. It can corrupt Imagination into a powerful destructive force. Allowing a large amount of Imagination to be so close to each other like it was in the Nexus was extremely hazardous. One tiny drop of Chaotic Imagination can corrupt up to a million times it size of Imagination. The First Builders realized this and they protected the Nexus at all costs against Chaotic Imagination. Utilizing the power of the Imagination Nexus, they were able to destroy, or heal the corrupted Imagination. After that incident, the First Builders established a Code on Imagination, preventing chaos from happening. The Universe was in peace. Until that fateful day... Many, many years had passed since the age of the First Builders. The Universe was completly populated by lesser Minifigures. These Minifigures had the ability to control Imagination, much like the First Builders, but to a lesser degree. One day, four explorers set out on a journey to find the mythical Imagination Nexus, that was created by the First Builders, and had the ability create anything that those who controlled it desired. One of them questioned the Code that had been layed by the First Builders, and sought to let Imagination be free. The explorers succeded in their endeavors, finding the Imagination Nexus. The one that despised the code, Baron Typhonus was his name, did what had not been done since the age of the First Builders. He tapped into the Chaotic side of Imagination and unleashed it. Unlike the first time Chaotic Imagination was released, this one quickly spread throughout the Imagination Nexus, corrupting a large amount of Imagination and eventually lead to the explosion of the planet where it was situated, Crux. The Chaotic Imagination betrayed Typhonus, who thought he could control chaos, and imprisoned him in the vortex of chaos, the Maelstrom. Fast forward a few years... The newly formed Nexus Force sought to protect the last shard of Imagination Nexus, and to eventually find a way to defeat the Maelstrom. The war for Imagination carried on for years, neither side gained much ground. But one day, the Maelstrom began a massive onslaught against the Nexus Force and the Nexus Force responded by digging in and defending in their Final Stand against the Maelstrom. Both sides took heavy losses, but the Nexus Force prevailed by venturing inside the Maelstrom and defeated the Darkitect. There the Maelstrom was defeated. Or so they thought... As long as concentrated Imagination existed, so does the chaotic Maelstrom it created. That's all I got for now. :P I'm not done with the backstory yet.